This application relates generally to radio-frequency (“RF”) devices. More specifically, this application relates to security of RFID-device packaging.
An RF device is a device that incorporates electromagnetic technology in the radio-frequency portion of the electromagnetic spectrum to transmit a unique identification signal or data. The specific portion of the spectrum that is used may depend on a particular application, varying from low-frequency RF devices that operate at about several kHz, to higher-frequency RF devices that may operate at GHz levels; the transmission range is greater with higher frequencies, although devices that operate at such frequencies tend to be more costly.
RF devices have recently become popular for use in financial, nonfinancial, and other transactions, being used in lieu of bar codes and magnetic stripes on credit and debit cards. A typical RF device includes an RF transponder that communicates with a transceiver in response to commands transmitted via radio-frequency waves generated by the transceiver. The transceiver may be thought of as a reader, analogous to a bar-code or magnetic-stripe reader. Such a reader may be located, for example, at a retail establishment to permit the holder of the RF device to purchase items and conduct other financial and nonfinancial transactions. Because the transponder in the RF device may be relatively small, it is conveniently integrated into a wide variety of objects rather than being limited to a standard structure, as has tended to be the case for magnetic-stripe cards. For example, RF transponders may conveniently be included in credit cards and other financial cards or instruments, key fobs, jewelry such as bracelets or necklaces, cell-phone covers, and a variety of other types of objects. Financial cards that incorporate RF devices are sometimes referred to as RF or contactless smart cards, and may incorporate various processing and memory components in addition to radio-frequency functions.
While the versatility of RF devices thus provides a diverse array of transaction options, there are also some risks associated with RF devices. One notable risk is the ability for electromagnetic signals to penetrate unsecured packaging. For example, characteristics of an RF device may maliciously be extracted, even from a sealed package that contains the RF device, by activating the transponder using a remote signal in a process sometimes referred to in the art as “sniffing.” When the information is extracted by such a process, it may then be used improperly to conduct fraudulent financial transactions.
There is accordingly a need in the art for methods that improve the security of RF devices.